


Burn

by breakingpenguin



Series: incomprehensible - demons ushiten au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Ushijima, Blood and Injury, Demon Tendou, Fallen Angels, Getting Together, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mention of sex, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, demon transformation, demon ushijima, just two demons together in Not-Love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: A wretched soul like Satori was not deserving of such a thing, but it’s in his nature to be greedy and selfish, so he took this precious commodity tightly with clawed hands and placed it deep into his chest. It rested snugly and hot in the empty cold space inside his black ribcage; Satori thought he liked the feeling far too much.Ushijima Wakatoshi is a fallen angel who is now a Lord of Hell, and Satori serves as his right hand.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: incomprehensible - demons ushiten au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Demons Ushiten AU, need I say more? 
> 
> This fic primarily serves as exposition for the rest of this AU which I plan to continue in a series.
> 
> Big thanks to [Cinnamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom) for beta-reading and listening to my rambles about this !
> 
> [Some art from my Twitter if you want a clearer picture of what they look like :)](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1284475642390540292)

_How beautiful._

This was what crossed Satori’s mind when he caught a glimpse of a figure soaring in and out of the clouds high above. An angel. Although he had seen a few others in the past, this one captured his attention with their powerful, large, white wings and graceful movements.

He watched as the angel disappeared from his view- into a place a sinner could never reach. Satori was a wingless demon for as long as he could remember, but in that one instance, he briefly wished he wasn’t a creature of sin.

* * *

Satori doesn’t recall much of his past, but he thinks he’s probably one of the oldest demons alive. He had vague memories of being a lesser demon, which crawled about on far too many limbs, all bony and inky black in color. He lived through a few wars, both within hell and with other dimensions. There aren’t many still alive to remember him from back then, back when Satori was a nameless creature. He doesn’t miss those days at all; he much prefers being in full control of himself and having a humanoid body.

The sighting of that angel happened eons ago and he never saw them again. Perhaps a normal demon would already have forgotten about such a fleeting moment, but for Satori, it was fascination at first sight. He already accepted the fact that it was impossible for them to meet (baring another heaven-hell conflict), so his interest stayed dormant.

That was, until he stumbled upon the crash site where the angel landed at.

He watched with wide unblinking eyes as curved horns grew from the sides of their head and their white wings bled into inky black. The smell of burning feathers and the sound of choked cries filled the air as the transformation happened. It was not short nor painless, but Satori silently stood there for the entire process, heedless of the hours and days that past. He took the chance to take in the angel’s appearance from this close distance, admiring the dark olive hair, angular face and tanned, muscular body which was left naked after their robes burned off.

Satori still thought the being was beautiful, even as their face and body was coated with tears, sweat and blood that seeped into the ground. Maybe they were even more beautiful like this, covered in desperation.

Finally, the sobs died down and there was only left a quivering figure who was curled into themselves on the ground. An ex-angel, reborn into a citizen of hell.

The new demon recovered quicker than Satori expected, and as they wobbled onto their knees, they seemed to realise their transformation was not private. Eyes that were once squeezed tightly shut with pain blinked open and looked up at Satori, who loomed over them. _Dark olive and gold_ , Satori noted, staring back with his blood-red eyes.

“Hello there, I’m Satori.” He broke the tensed silence first, reaching out with a clawed blackened hand.

The fallen angel was quiet, before answering with a deep, raspy voice as they took Satori’s offer. “Ushijima Wakatoshi. I assume this is Hell and I am now a demon.”

Satori cackled, delighted at the undaunted statement. “That is correct, Wakatoshi-kun. Welcome to Hell.”

* * *

They stayed together for a short while, hidden from the rest of the demonic population. Satori taught Wakatoshi of the intricacies of the demon world and his new body (Wakatoshi informed Satori of his preferred pronouns). They discovered Wakatoshi’s budding demonic powers together, and under the starless nights where they were both awake and restless, they sat in mutual silence. Wakatoshi didn’t talk of his past, and for once, Satori didn’t pry.

Despite Satori’s efforts to keep him, Wakatoshi was quickly whisked away by some demons that even Satori didn’t dare disobey. He was left alone again. However this time, with the knowledge that the being was actually accessible, his obsession grew and swelled as he hunted for any news of the ex-angel.

It was through rumours that he found out that Wakatoshi was assigned to be one of the four lords of hell- his previous high position of command in Heaven earning him the spot. The throne of the West had been empty for centuries, the land in constant chaos. There had been many demons who attempted to take the seat, but none were successful. Satori was a powerful demon in his own right, even predicted by some to be the new lord. 

He and Wakatoshi would be even more powerful together. Satori’s mind went hazy with desire from the thoughts of what they could achieve. Nobody will be able to stop them. He’d make Wakatoshi into the most feared and respected demon lord. 

Thus Satori clawed his way to stand besides Wakatoshi and the newly minted Lord accepted his presence without question. Others questioned Satori’s decision and tried to sway the loyalty of the infamous Guess Monster, but his stance was firm and cemented. He would serve Wakatoshi and Wakatoshi alone.

* * *

As with their first official meeting, Satori and Wakatoshi gravitated towards each other; their close partnership a rare thing in the demon world. Satori would be afraid of how quick and deep they spiralled, at a pace that was unheard of for beings that had the lifespan of millenniums, but he had let go of fear a long time ago. Satori thought that his obsession would be appeased once he obtained the being he once thought inaccessible, but his fascination only grew.

Despite many demons’ doubts and jealousy, Wakatoshi adapted to his new role quickly- he was a natural-born leader. He ruled over his domain with Satori as his right hand. Wakatoshi ruled with an iron fist while Satori partook in activities that were considered extreme even by a sinner's standard, just so his lord could effortlessly stay in power.

The pair was unstoppable, both in court and in battle.

Although as they soon learnt- they weren’t invincible. After Satori watched as Wakatoshi nearly bled out in Satori’s arms, he swore he would never let the other go again. 

Wakatoshi was his. 

_His to fight for, his to protect, his to pleasure, his to hurt._

It seemed only natural that they fell into bed together one day, limbs tangling, teeth sharp. They burned beautifully with the strength of the hell’s hottest inferno powered by inextinguishable hellfire. It was an accumulation of their passion- the final key. 

As the heat simmered down (but never fading), Wakatoshi spoke of bits of his past and the reason he fell. Satori pieced together the full story after many similar sessions. In the darkness of their bedroom, he’s reminded of the starless nights they spent together after Wakatoshi’s fall, centuries ago.

Satori’s unsure of why the ex-angel confided in him so much. Maybe Wakatoshi was just lonely and wanted company, or perhaps he had some sort of lingering attachment to the first demon he saw when he fell, or he just acknowledged the power the older demon could provide if he kept Satori close. 

_“I trust you_.” Was what Wakatoshi said instead. 

Maybe it’s some sort of leftover softness from the other’s time in heaven, but Satori thought it’s foolish of Wakatoshi to trust him. Yet here was Ushijima Wakatoshi, previous archangel now Lord of the West, extending his trust to a demon that even other sinners feared and called Monster. 

For now, he cannot say that he returned the sentiment. Satori’s _obsessed, infatuated, devoted_ and he would willingly let Wakatoshi break him to pieces, consume him whole, kill him slowly in the most painful way possible- but he doesn’t think it’s _trust._

He told Wakatoshi this and Wakatoshi accepted this as he did with the rest of Satori. He still repeated “ _I trust you, Satori.”_

A wretched soul like Satori was not deserving of such a thing, but it’s in his nature to be greedy and selfish, so he took this precious commodity tightly with clawed hands and placed it deep into his chest. It rested snugly and hot in the empty cold space inside his black ribcage; Satori thought he liked the feeling far too much. 

Trust is a rare and dangerous thing in hell. The few stories of ‘trust’ that circulated in the past alway resulted with one or both of the demons suffering from something far worse than death. With Wakatoshi, Satori thought it might be worth the risk even if he might get burnt up from within.

Perhaps one day he would be able to reply with _“I trust you too, Wakatoshi.”_

Trust is maybe the closest thing to the greatest impossibility and incomprehensibility known to demons-

_Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy !! 
> 
> (I didn't realise until after writing most of this that it's mostly just Satori monologuing, but I do enjoy character introspection, especially if their view of themselves is jagged lol) 
> 
> If you are from my Twitter, you know that I'm very excited about this AU and demons in general. If you're not aware of my Twitter, [here is my Thread of stuff relating this AU](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1292754266122145793?s=20)
> 
> Please expect more in this series :] I love these demon lads 
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu there instead. I post art and writing in both platforms but I'm more active on Twitter.


End file.
